


生死较量第7章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第7章

　　新京的深秋一日比一日冷，人们早早换上了大衣。在一片黑白灰的冷色浪潮中，穿着亚麻色羊绒大衣，手握玫瑰，慵懒倚靠在影院门口的男人分外显眼。

　　他没有系扣，风吹动衣角，露出一双修长的大腿……以及被翘臀绷起的西装下摆。

　　他似乎有些不耐烦，不时抬腕看看手表。

　　出入来往的人不由的放慢了脚步，目光如蛛网般黏在男人身上，羡慕又嫉妒的猜测他在等待何人。

　　然后人们看到一个高大的男人朝他走了过去，容貌俊逸出众。如果说之前那个男人是旭日，那么这个男人便是冷月。

　　“抱歉，被一些事情耽搁了。”润玉看到了他手里的玫瑰。花朵失了水分，蔫蔫的耷拉在一边，却出乎意料的衬出了男人的艳丽妖气，像小说里的吸血鬼。

　　“十分三十秒。”旭凤晃晃手腕，“下次再迟到，我就自己进去了。”

　　润玉笑了，为他话中的“下次”。

　　“拿着。”旭凤将玫瑰塞到他手里，“一个小姑娘非要我买，我见她可怜就买了。”笑出了几分顽皮，“买一送一。”

　　润玉接了过来，馥郁的玫瑰香萦绕鼻端，如旭凤的信息素。“这么好？如果是我……”他故意停顿下来，等着旭凤问。

　　旭凤危险的眯起眼，“如果是你会怎样？”

　　两人已经走进了影院，大家都在忙着找座位。润玉忽然侧头亲了他一下，快得像幻觉。“如果是我，就全送给你，不要钱。”

　　旭凤摸摸被唇瓣擦过的地方，唇角勾起一点，“算你识相。”

　　灯光熄了，屏幕上的俊男美女在演绎催人泪下的生死爱情。光影明灭，照得人们的脸亦如虚幻。

　　手上忽然一暖，旭凤眼睫微微动了一下，五指收紧，扣紧了那只悄悄伸过来的手掌。在黑暗的遮掩下，他们终于可以肆无忌惮的握在了一起，不用演戏，不用针锋相对，就像一对最普通的恋人。

　　放在扶手上的玫瑰花倒了下去，散了旭凤满身。润玉探身去捡，两具身躯贴得很近，大衣摩挲着大衣，竭力收敛的玫瑰与雪松香在逼仄的空间里躁动，急切的想缠绕上彼此。

　　润玉抬眸，旭凤也正垂眸看着他。

　　他们的座位在影院的角落。

　　屏幕上的哭泣争吵将人们的注意力全吸引了去。

　　黑暗是最好的掩护色，没人注意到他们。

　　但一切的一切，都比不过他心中澎湃的爱意。

　　他想吻他，仅此而已。

　　旭凤的唇犹如花瓣一样散发着清香，他用齿尖压下一点，丰满的唇瓣立刻凹陷下去，仿佛下一秒就要溢出甜美的汁液来。他轻柔的吮吻，用舌尖一点一点描摹着优美的唇线。

　　旭凤张开双唇，用柔嫩的舌尖勾住了他。这是无声的邀请，甜蜜而诱人。他却没有进去，舌尖卷了一卷就退了出来。他含住小巧的唇珠，故意发出一点咂吮声。

　　旭凤眼眸半阖，目光迷离水润，然后渐渐变得凶狠起来，宛如玫瑰张开了利刺。他将手插入润玉的发中，猛的往下一按。

　　两人的唇终于密密贴在了一起，舌尖缠着舌尖，唇上像有一团火在滚动，就连空气也跟着燃烧了起来。

　　润玉捏着他的下巴，迫使他将嘴张得更开。舌尖掠过他的上颚，刺激着他口腔中的敏感点，然后将他难耐的呜咽吞了进去。

　　晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，沾湿了他的手。他退开一些，当着对方的面慢慢舔过被润湿的指尖。旭凤的脸红了，他低笑出来，再度吻了上去，并将被彼此唾液浸湿的手按在了对方的颈脖上。

　　颈动脉在薄薄的皮肤下有力的跳动，彰显着旺盛的生命力。

　　旭凤的身体抖了一下，要害被握住，ALPHA的本能驱使他还击。他的五指张开又收拢，他终于压抑住了本能，张开双臂环住了润玉的肩。

　　玫瑰香和雪松香飘散了出来，就在这隐秘而狭窄的空间里，柔顺的缠绕着彼此。

　　两个孤独又强悍的灵魂终于紧紧靠在了一起，唇舌交缠，鼻息甜腻，沉溺于心灵契合的美妙之中。

　　屏幕上炮火冲天，影片达到了高潮。

　　那一声震响也惊醒了两人，旭凤喘着气，迤逦的眼尾挂着一颗晶莹的泪珠。

　　润玉珍惜的将它吮进口中，“我爱你。”他的口形如此说。

　　旭凤嘴角扬了起来，雪白的牙尖咬住被吻得红肿的唇瓣，“专心看电影。”他转过头去，左手用力扣住了润玉的手，十指相握。

　　散场之后人们还沉浸在电影的余韵中，边走边讨论着男女主角的悲欢离合。

　　天色已经彻底暗了下来，乌云翻卷，飘散着零星雪花。

　　旭凤被突如其来的冷风吹得抖了一下，润玉帮他围好围巾。松软的面料遮住了他尖尖的下巴，露出彤艳水润的唇，引人遐思。

　　“有人跟上来了。”润玉神色不变，眼神温柔。

　　“那就做一场戏？”旭凤眼中光芒跳动。

　　那几名便衣已经在影院外等了很久，手里的馒头早就冷得像石头。

　　“他们出来了。不是说他们水火不容吗，怎么我瞧着还挺好的啊！”

　　“ALPHA和OMEGA的本能吧，你见过哪个被标记的OMEGA能反抗ALPHA？”

　　“说得也是。等等，他们好像吵架了……快，快跟上去。”

　　果然吵架了，旭凤一把甩开润玉，一边下台阶一边怒吼，“别跟着我，滚。”

　　润玉冷笑连连，连一秒都不停留，往相反的方向大步走去。

　　“这……怎么办？”便衣警察们面面相觑。

　　“分开追。”

　　暴风雪将至，街上的人步履匆匆，都赶着回家。

　　追了一会儿，便衣们忽然发现，他们紧紧盯着的那个身穿亚麻色大衣的人影消失了。“怎么可能……”他们站在交叉路口茫然四顾，“难道他还能上天入地？”

　　旭凤当然不能上天入地，他只是做了一件很简单的事，把衣服脱掉。

　　大衣之下是黑色的西装，新京中穿西装的人不少，他隐匿十分安全。

　　转过几道弯，他从一条小路穿了出去，停在一扇隐秘的小门边。

　　破败的灯笼挂在门上，发出昏黄的光芒。

　　三长两短，这是他们约定好的暗号。门开了一条缝，旭凤闪了进去。

　　“你不该在这个时候过来。”老张是这家书店的老板，之前刺杀土肥原贤二的信息亦是从这里传出。

　　“事情紧急，满洲国要开始大清洗了。”旭凤示意老张取过地图，旋开笔盖迅速在地图上画了几个圈，“通知大家立刻撤离，保存有生力量以待日后反击。”

　　“为什么突然……”老张帮忙将地图收好。

　　“唐有壬被刺身亡，汪精卫重伤，至今未脱离危险。他们都是亲日派，日本方面大怒，致电蒋介石大加斥责，亦对我党加大了围剿力度。再加上近期关东军频频有异动，我怀疑……”旭凤深吸一口气，“日军将要入侵华北。”

　　“可惜没能杀死汪精卫这个叛国贼。”老张狠狠吐了一口唾沫，“但能杀了唐有壬，不管是谁做的，我都他娘的感谢他。”

　　“不知道。”旭凤摇头，沉吟，“唯一确定的是，暗杀汪精卫的刺客名叫孙凤鸣，‘一·二八事变'时加入十九路军，因为蒋介石的不抵抗政策造成惨败。我猜……原本他要刺杀的应该是蒋介石和汪精卫，但临时生变，才让蒋介石逃过了一劫。”

　　老张竖起大拇指，“是条汉子，杀得好。大敌当前，国民党还在搞什么攘外必须安内的狗屁政策，这是要当亡国奴啊！”忽然想到了什么，“现在国内抗日呼声一浪高过一浪，这对我们很有利啊！不如致电共产国际……”

　　“不行。”旭凤一口否决，“老张，我们唯一能做的就是将满洲的组织隐藏起来，保护好每一个同志的安全，别让他们做出无谓的牺牲。”

　　“好，我知道了。”老张把墙上的一块砖抽了出来，从里面取出一个小盒。“这是你送来的资料和名单。我已命人送出去三次，但都被挡了回来。昨日碰上临检，虎子牺牲了，临死前把胶卷藏在寺庙里，这才没被搜了去。”

　　旭凤心头像压了一块大石，他沉默的接过胶卷放入西装内袋，“我来想办法，你先安排大家撤离。”

　　“不行，你是银狐，本身就危险重重。”

　　“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方……”

　　忽然门外传来重物落地的声音。“谁！”老张立刻追了出去。

　　旭凤一口吹熄蜡烛，背脊贴着墙食指扣着扳机。

　　片刻之后一个人影闪了进来，“是我。”是老张的声音。

　　“怎样？”旭凤往外面看了一眼，黑沉沉的什么都看不见。

　　“是店里的一个伙计。”老张面色阴沉，“他应该没看到你，但不知他听到了多少。”他压着声音，一字一顿的道：“我会派人找到他，杀了他。”

　　这件事就像一个定时炸弹，如果老张不能妥善解决，不单是他，许多人都会死。

　　回去之后润玉也是一脸凝重，他没有多问。他和润玉虽然相爱，偶尔也会共享情报，但毕竟分属不同组织。不问，是保护，亦是尊重。

　　满洲的局势越来越紧张，装满枪支的绿皮火车不停驶来，士兵坐着卡车奔赴前线。战争一触即发。

　　这日旭凤正坐着黄包车赶往恒源书店，远远就见书店门口围满了人。几个日本兵推着老张往外走，而孔森正站在门口抽烟。

　　“不去书店了。”旭凤急忙吩咐黄包车夫，“转道，往正达饭店。”

　　“好嘞！”黄包车立刻掉头，正好和孔森的目光错身而过，真是险之又险。

　　老张的被捕无异于一记闷雷，旭凤必须在极短的时间内拟定一个计划。他要找到润玉，说服他，借助他的势力。

　　“旭凤处长，旭凤处长。”

　　后面的叫唤太殷勤，他不得不停了下来。“是孔队长啊！有事？”润玉的办公室在二楼，而他现在正站在二楼的转角处。

　　“今天抓捕到一名共党，嘴巴硬得很。但是一旦撬开了，那就是一座宝库。”

　　旭凤面不改色，“那真有意思，必须去瞧瞧。”

　　血腥味、皮肉烧焦的气味让人作呕，越走近，皮鞭打在肉体上的声音就越清晰。两个日本兵拖着一具血糊糊的身体从旁边经过，不知是死是活。

　　嗤……

　　一步迈进去，正看见一个日本兵举着烧红的烙铁往老张胸口按。

　　男人在昏迷中发出惨叫，身体不停抽搐。

　　一个伙计被吓尿了裤子，大声尖叫，“放了我，我只是伙计，我什么都不知道。”

　　“不知道？”烙铁沾着焦黑的皮肤，在他眼前晃来晃去，几次都差点碰到他的脸。“进了这间房子就没这么好出去了，除非你能说出一点有用的东西。”

　　那伙计牙关抖得格格作响，“我，我真的什么都不知道啊……”他拼命往后躲，但绳索让他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着那红通通的烙铁越来越近。“哦，我想到了，我想到了。”

　　他仿佛抓住了一根浮木，叫得声嘶力竭，“你们一直想找的那个人……银狐，对，是银狐，我知道他是谁。”

　　


End file.
